


Repainting the kitchen

by Petra



Category: The Great British Bake Off RPF
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 15:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17624612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: A meditation on Brendan regarding trying something new.





	Repainting the kitchen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe/gifts).



Anything worth doing is worth doing exquisitely, whether it is entirely in keeping with who one ought to be or not: sugar roses, pastel meringues, kisses. The latter are the hardest to perfect, as one cannot practice them alone, and without the right partner desire melts like spun sugar in humidity.

One grows used to tradition, to the way things are done, the comfortable, whether or not it is passé. And then there is another partner who might be right, who wants to break all the traditions and exceed them.

That, too, can be exquisite, in new and shining ways.


End file.
